Love Will Thaw!
by Laya345
Summary: Jack is a guardian and Elsa is a normal girl- well almost except for her powers. Were Jack and Elsa in love when Jack was still human? Is the 17 year old Elsa the reincarnation of the snow queen who ruled Arrendale? Will They ever fall in love? will their love be able to thaw Elsa's Frozen Heart and Jack's frozen body... modern with powers and stuff. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story...review, or fav... I'm an amateur... Sooo sorry bout the grammatical errors... can't help it...**

**Chapter 1- Winter. **

Jack frost was flying over the streets of Manhattan... waving at kids who stared at him wonder-eyed. it had been a year since he'd become a guardian and things seemed to look up finally.

Finally he felt noticed by someone...he loved kids... they seemed to like him too...

_I wanna see light beyond the dark..._

This made jack stop dead in his tracks. it was the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

"It is strong, yet something about it seems hammered down. it felt sad, lonely... LONELY" thought Jack.

"I've got to check it out"

_I wanna feel the warmth beyond this cold_

_I want this eternal winter to end_...

"What? Winter to end? It's barely begin honey..." he thought as he made his way the music came from- which came from a really huge house.

'Whoa... Big.' he said. 'Arrendale INC...' he read.

'Where are ya beautiful voice?' he searched.

_I want the sun to shine..._

_I want the ice to melt..._

Jack flew toward the window and made himself comfortable on the sill

'Ah there you are...' although jack could only see her back he was overwhelmed and as she turned he let out a sigh.

She was 17 years... just like Jack, She was pale skinned- just like the winter spirit, she had platinum blonde hair- again like Jack. blue eyes... same.

Everything about her seemed to be known to him. Like almost he had known her when he was still human. Everything about her seemed to make him want her.

...

Elsa was furious nobody ever sat on her window sill. And nobody ever sighed at her like THAT... well they did but they did not get away with it.

But this one was different. he was 17 years old, he was pale skinned, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes... he had all the features she had to make people stare at her.

Elsa snapped her fingers at the strange white haired teen.

'Wait... you.. you can see me?' Jack asked her. Nobody never saw Jack just like that. They had to BELIEVE in order to see.

'Yes and in a few minutes the security will... and you'll end up in the central jail! Who are you, what do you want and how long have you been here?' Elsa asked him.

'You ca see me. YOU can see ME! You CAN SEE me. oh my guardian... YOU CAN SEE ME! YOU CAN HEAR ME!'

'Stop screaming... you'll end up in the mental hospital!'

'OH... er sorry I'm Jack Frost the winter guardian.'

'Okkkkaaaay. so you've escaped from the mental hospital.' Elsa said. she thought for a moment and she called the maid.

'see him? over there Martha...'

'Elsa dear I can't see anyone here darling. are you okay?' the confused middle-aged asked.

Jack let out a sinister laugh.

He came into the room and sat on her couch.

'Honey... listen to me... i know you are depressed... losing your parents at such a young age is not easy...' Martha said in a gentle voice.

Jack was taken aback. "This girl- Elsa- had lost her parents? that's sick." thought Jack.

'Take care darling...' said the maid as she left.

Elsa remained silent for a minute. She never wanted to think about it. Ever. She never wanted to think about that cruel plane crash which snatched her parents from her. they were the only once who saw her powers as blessing. they were always there for her. once the died she was left all alone.

Jack could feel the temperature drop at an alarming rate.

Elsa could feel the same too. She liked the cold. it never bothered her. there was no-one in that room. except the wierd boy who was visible to only her.

'I'm sorry.' Jack said.

'Me too.' she sighed

'so... Elsa... you can see me?'

'yes... what are you? some kind of ghost?'

'Ha!' jack smirked.

"Jack looks... looks... Handsome!" Elsa thought. "wha.. no pull it together Elsa"

Elsa could feel her face burn... she could felt a strange feeling.

"pull it together Elsa..."

'I'm a guardian. a winter spirit.' jack said breaking Elsa's trance.

'Winter spirit...' Elsa nodded sadly.

'If you don't believe...' Jack said getting up from the couch and coming toward.

Elsa stood routed. Jack stopped and took a deep breath. he let his magic out.

in a few minutes Elsa could see bunnies and butterflies and birds and puppies running around the room. they were all made of ice.

"Ice... they 're made of Ice."

'Do you like it?' Jack's gentle voice whispered into her ear.

She was so engrossed with seeing the icy creatures that she hadn't seen Jack move so close to her.

'I... I... don't know what to say...' she said.

She could feel her face burn. Jack's face was inches away from moved away from him. she was afraid if she might hurt him. she removed her gloves- which she always wore-and stared at her palms sadly.

'I...I... I never thought that Ice and snow could be so beautiful.' she said. she reached out to bird which was flying above her head.

'You don't wanna do that. it'll melt...(gasp)...' Jack was taken aback, for that bird became big and became icy and frozen on her touch. then it blast into pieces.

'Strange my magic never does that.' Jack was the first to react.

'Your's doesn't... but mine...'

For the hundredth time that day he was taken aback, first her voice; then her looks; the fact that she could see him; that she lost her parents;that she was more beautiful on a close up than from far off; and to top it all her powers.

** Okay so that was the first chapter review so i could write the next... at least 5 pls. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**soooo sorry for the late update guys... thank you sooooooo much or the views and reviews her's the second chapter**

Chapter-2

Jack was watching the sleeping Elsa… she looked so angelic he thought.

She did not snore, she always closed her mouth while asleep, she didn't need a blanket. She looked so cute.

Jack and Elsa had talked and they learnt about each other- it was perhaps the curiosity about meeting another icy being which led them to talk-Jack had told her all about being a guardian, pitch, the other guardian. And Elsa told him about herself and her family. She had lost her parents six months back in a plane crash, so all she had for a family was her younger sister Anna. Her father was the founder of the Arrendale INC and she was home schooled by her parents-due to her powers- until the died. Now she had to go to a school to get into a business school to learn to manage the company.

Jack was sorry for her. She had already had her powers which was, much more powerful than his. He could control his powers from the start because he could just make frosty patterns and create snow, but her it was ice, whatever she touched became ice.

"Is it that her face is so beautiful or it that Manny is shining extra bright on her?" Jack thought.

And he sighed… for the hundredth time that day… that's when he got an urgent message from North.

…

Elsa woke up with a cold sweat. Today was the first day of high school. She couldn't Jack anywhere. No messages, no notes stuck , nothing. Elsa doubted if he ever learned to read and write. she smiled at the thought of him. She liked him, who couldn't he was fun, he knew just the way to make her laugh hard.

Nobody ever did that to her, her parents were very supporting but they did not crack jokes and crack at it. They did not make snowy frosty bunnies and butterflies and birds and puppies and kittens every half an hour. They were not her age… duh!

Elsa got ready for school and she left a note if Jack turned up.

"First day of school" she sighed.

She was driven to the school in her car.

'Miss Arrendale… right this way.' Called a bald man. He was the principle obviously.

"First day of school" she smiled this time

…

Jack was flying back to Elsa's place. The urgent news was a disturbing one. But it could wait for another day.

Then something weird fell down!

It was like a face crossed his eyes. It was blurred. But the face was very beautiful, it was Elsa's.

Jack was still falling.

"Wind take me to Elsa's" he screamed.

He steadied. But the face haunted him. It was elsa yes but then her satchel, her clothes, her hairdo…. Everything was… old.

"it's not her, it can't be her. It'll never be her." Jack said to himself.

….

Elsa felt really uncomfortable. Her sister had invited her to join the lunch with her friends. They were all of different types. Anna was the chatterbox, then their cousin Rapunzel, she was a sweet heart, her boyfriend, Eugene was a total rouge, a hooligan. The puny Hiccup, he was a nerdy but cool person, his girlfriend was a tom boy… so was her best friend Merida. Then there was Kristoff he was a so nice and sweet. Then Anna's boyfriend- Hans, Elsa hated him he was so jerkish

"hi everyone this is my sister Elsa." Anna announced.

Elsa received a collective "Hi's"

"hello… um… I'm Elsa… Elsa Arrendale…" before she could complete she received a collective "we know".

"uh… yeah… so … let's eat." This was getting awkward.

She just wanted to go home and play on her guitar, talk to Jack, show her powers to him. High School was the last the last thing on her mind. That was until her parents died.

The awkwardness continued until the bell rang announcing the end of lunch, the awkwardness and all the staring eyes.

**Soooo sorry again for the late update again,... pls review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys the third chapter... pls review...**

CHAPTER 3

Jack slipped into Elsa's open window. on her couch- where he usually sat- there was a note waiting for him.

**_ Hey Jack... Woke up and couldn't find you... _**

**_ gone to school. _**

**_ \- Elsa. _**

She had searched for him as soon as she woke up... Jack started jumping up and down. he wanted to see her immediately.

"what time do the kids return from school?"

He just sat there not knowing what to do, to say. then the face haunted him again. This time she smiled at Jack. she was the carbon copy of Elsa. Or was Elsa the carbon copy of her?

Jack always felt a protective duty towards Elsa. As if he'd known her before. Before all the Guardian stuff. way before he became immortal.

Jack was confused, he needed answers and he needed them immediately.

Just then Elsa walked in. as soon as she saw him her face lighted up and she smiled.

"hey Jack, first day of school." she said to him

"Jack... jack what happened? are you okay?" he'd gone pale, and his eyes always lighted up the entire world.

"yup... I'm okay" he replied, smiling still in thought. "Guardian stuff..."

"oh... Um... that's why you left?"

"yeah... North hates it when i keep him waiting... you know he gets all grumpy..."

"oh that's fine... figures." she replied.

"um... hey why don't you play me a song on your guitar? I love your voice..."

"yeah... but not what i sang yesterday? Right? cause you didn't like it..."

"na... you sang wrongly about my season."

"yeah... you know Jack you're the only person besides my parents to know about my powers... you are the only one who shares it with me... I mean you understand it... you're lonely to, except the guardians. When Anna was born my parents wouldn't let me touch her. once when we were playing with my powers i shot her in her eyes- her head. so my dad had to get these people who are like the descendants of trolls to remove the ice." Elsa began to cry.

Jack moved close towards her and put an arm around her shoulder and held her tight. as if on cue Elsa's head tilted and rested on Jack's Shoulders.

It was new for both of them. Elsa felt the warmth in Jack's touch even though his hands were ice cold.

Elsa's tears stopped. They spoke nothing for some time it was as if they were enjoying the moment.

"Elsa... I understand" he broke the silence. they were just three simple words but they meant a lot to both the giver and the receiver.

And it continued until Elsa slept off on Jack's shoulders.

Jack chuckled at the girl. she was so cute. he gently lifted her up and placed on her bed and went for the blankets then he stopped and gave out a little chuckle.

"The cold never Bothered her." he reminded himself

then he took his position to watch the sleeping Elsa.

**thank you sooo much guys, sooo that was the third chapter it's a bit shorrt i know but it is a bit romantic... pls review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer...I do not own anything.

Chapter 4

Jack was staring hard at her. It gave her butterflies to even look into his eyes. Blue eyes. The eyes that stood for all the character he reflected. Nobleness yet fun, loe towards everything yet powerful, persuasive yet commanding. Those eyes. Those eyes she had to meet. Of all blue eyes in the world his.

She felt her face burning. She hoped she was not blushing to the roots of her. Because there he was, holding her so close.

More like pinning her to the wall.

Why was he pinning her to the wall? Wait... It wasn't even her room ... Or her house... Or her school...

He had funny clothes on... Like ancient ones.

She found herself screaming to let her go. That she might hurt him. She was screaming for her gloves. His hand slowly carresed her shoulder. He was talking... By nothing could be heard. She was screaming. Her heart was wrenching... She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want hurt this cute brown haired... wait what...?

That did it... The temperature dropped. By a lot. The boy... He wasn't jack... Screamed. He mouthed something again... Maybe a plea. Maybe a swear. Maybe a insult. He ran outside to what looked like a humongous window and jumped out. She didn't run after him. She just... She just... Screamed...

And woke up.

...

Jack was beside her. Holding her. Shaking her. Hugging her.

She was crying in her sleep. Then she opened her eyes. The bluest and the most loveliest of all.

'Elsa... ?' He said.

She initially pushed him. She was babbling coherently about hurting him. He wasn't going let her go. Not that easily.

'Hey... Hey... Hey... Sh... Sh.. Sh... You... You milady are never gonna hurt me. Ever. Its impossible.' He said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

He hugged her. She Nuzzled her nose into his chest.

'Hey... Elsa what happened?' He asked.

' I had a... A bad dream. About you... '

' oh... So we are dreaming about me are we?'

She gave out little laugh.

'It was a nightmare.'

'What was I doing to you?'

'I was trying to freezing you...'

'You cant ... Even if you wanted to.'

'You had brown hair.'

His hold on her loosened. His shoulders slackened. She looked up. He didn't want to look scared in front of the object of his just shook it of and smiled at her.

...

His eyes bore into hers. She felt her face burn. His face inched in.

That was it. she pushed him away.

**So hope you guys liked this. Um... So if you like follow... Review... So I think I could use corrections... Sooo **

**Um... One more thing which may not be clear in this chapter is that its the continuation of the last. Where Elsa is asleep and jack watches her... I forgot to mention that.**

**Spoiler alert: you may expect pitch in the next 2-3 chapters. Go jelsa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo guys... Thanks for reading this. I'd like to thank Alyssa2001 for her review... It was very encouraging... I'm updating this today itself only for review... Your thoughts, opinions, critics, I'm open.**

**Chapter 5**

Jack stood up and looked at Elsa. Speechless. He was shocked.

'Jack... I'm so sorry... I... This is what happened in my dream...'

'I was gonna... Was gonna...' His voice trailed off. He didn't have to complete the sentence, they both knew what he was talking about.  
He sat down next to her, pit his arms around her  
'You said I had brown hair...'

'Yeah that was kinda weird. Considering you always had white hair... Didn't you?' She said as her perfect forehead scrunched up.

"'Not when I was a human... No... I did have brown hair before I became Jack Frost.' He looked at her. It was as if she was thinking. Thinks ing really hard.

'Elsa... I think these visions you and I got... They are... They are memories...' He said.

'Wait... You got them too ?' She asked.

'Not the same one though. It was a picture of you. A different you. You wore ancient clothes, hair up in a bun, gloved hands and a crown. But it was definitely you.'

'A...a... Crown? Really a crown?' She asked in utter astonishment

'Yes... As I said... These... These... V-visions ... They are probably memories... f us.' He replied.

She simply nodded and looked at him. It was a lot to take in.

'Elsa you... Are probably the same exact reincarnation of... The other girl I must have loved as a human. 300 years later fate seems to reunite... Us.'

'You know what Jack? The crown you were talking about... Actually I'm from a little kingdom called Arrendale in Norway. My parents came here because they thought they'd have better opportunities here. My dad started the Arrendale Inc. Here. It mainly focuses on trade products from Arrendale. Actually I'm a princess in Arrendale. I'm the granddaughter of the current king. My aunt, my mom's sister is the crown princess. I've not talked her since...' Her energetic voice trailed off as she thought of the horrible as she thought of the horrible Accident that cruelly snatched her parents away.

'And she's like me you know... We are the only ones having silver blonde hair in the family. Currently. She said that it was a gift a strange one at that. This gift was attained only by the first born of the Royal family. The crown princess is still my ancestors have had it. Especially the ones that ruled. They mostly had the silver blonde hair. The rest of the family has brown hair. The eye color for the silver blondes is also the same... Blue. While the brunettes have variations if black, brown and sometimes blue. Like Anna.'

'That's it! We are going to Arrendale. Right now' Jack said as he scooped her out of the bed. She squealed. Then without a warning he jumped of the window. Elsa screamed. Jack giggled.

'Wind take me to Arrendale.' He said.

'No... No... No no no no no no. I have school tomorrow. I did not even leave a note. Its like you are kidnapping me. And I don't even have proper clothes on.'

'Wind! Stop! Alrighty. I'll kidnap you tomorrow... Milady!'

'You mean in the morning?' She asked. He nodded in agreement.

The return journey was rather slow. He wanted a breeze to take him to Elsa's and not a storm. He wanted as slow as possible. Just for the joy of having her in his arms. She held on tightly to him. And eventually dozed of. After all it was going to be a rather long day, the next one.

He placed her on the bed and continued watching her.

...

Elsa was putting a "I'm sick". Act to cut school that day . Martha , her maid, understood.

At least ten different people came in and asked after Elsa's health. Jack was commenting and making fun of their behavior towards Elsa. It was difficult for her to keep a straight face. There were angry glares after each person left of course.

After sometime Jack made himself comfortable on the ledge of a window opposite to Elsa's bed across the room. They were chatting when they heard a knock on the door.

'Elsa? Are you alright? Can I come in?:?' A young voice asked. This was new for Jack. He had not heard a voice which so much care. No one who had thus far come showed the real concern. Of family. _It had to be Anna,_ He thought.

'Come in Anna!' Elsa said. She really loved her sister. But she kept away lest she hurt her.

Anna opened the door and came in. She closed the door and walked towards Elsa. Suddenly she stopped of shock an turned around facing the ledge Jack was sitting on and asked, 'Who are you? Elsa do you see him?'

Jack jumped down. His jaw dropped. Had Anna just seen him?

...

'You can see me?' He asked.

'You can see him?' Elsa asked.

'If you guys are trying to... To... To... Confuse me and... What's that word?... create an illusion. Forget it. Yes I can see you and in a few minutes the security will too... Unless you are Elsa's friend or boyfriend!'

'MARTHA!' Anna screamed.

The maid came in and asked what the matter was. She told her.

'Sweetie... I know its hard on you two that you lost your parents at such young age. It is disturbing. But you have to get a hold of yourself. Move on. Okay sweetie goodbye.'

Anna looked in confusion at the two icy beings- she didn't know that either was one- Jack smirked... Elsa looked reassuringly at her sister.

'What are you some sorta ghost?' Anna asked. She was pacing up and down.

'No I'm a guardian.' And he explained the whole thing. Except for Elsa's powers. Because Anna did not know that her sister had icy powers.

'Okkkaaay... That is why Elsa is sick. She's around a chilly person.' Anna said. ' Nice meeting you Jack. Take care of my sister while I'm gone.'

'Uh.. Actually Anna... I'm not sick. I'm just pretending.' Elsa burst out.

'What? Elsa are you trying to bunk school? You are the most in-socialising person I've ever met. Is it because you... You.. Are lonely... I've tons of friends...you could find someone... To suit your... You know...' Anna kept mumbling.

'Anna... Anna... Calm down! Jack has we guardian stuff to do... At Arrendale. Since we are princesses there. I thought I'd accompany him is all.' Elsa said.

'Oh...! Oh okay.. I thought... Sorry!'Anna said.

'There is no need to apologize. I'd love to hang out with your Friends. They seem lovely. Tomorrow okay?' Elsa asked.

'Okay. Sounds cool. Bye. Wish you guys look' Anna said and left.

Tomorrow was worth waiting. But Elsa and Jack had a rather intriguing and confusing job that day.

...

'Wind take us to Arrendale. Real fast!' Jack said with Elsa in his arms holding on to him tightly.

With a blink of an eye, or two. They were at Arrendale.

**I'm probably a jerk to leave it my hands started paining due to all that typing. Believe it or not I typed this chapter 3 times ! I'm actually doing it on my phone. Once the battery died. The next time I clicked the exit button by mistake. All was lost. The third time successfully I finished it. Yay!**

**The next update may be late as I'm suffering from a disease called tests. So please bear with me.**

**Spoiler alert... I don't know how many of you watched Once upon a time. So the next chapter is kinda gonna be inspired by that. You can expect Pitch 100% in the next chapter too**

**Do review. Any correction, question or I could use some encouragement. Follow if you like this story.**

**Love**

**Laya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys... chapter 6 a bit early for you... thanks for reading! reviw. fav, follow!**

**ooh and as i said that this chapter would be once upon a time insiped... Elsa's aunt is the "snow Queen" or Ingrid... sorry this chapter is short... anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 6

As Jack and Elsa reached the entrance of the Royal palace of Arrendale. Of course in discrete as both of them were invisible.

'Woah. We are here fast .' Elsa exclaimed as she let go of her grip around Jack's neck.

'We did travel with the wind' he replied.

He was rather disappointed that he had to let her go. He'd die a hundred times for those eye. Her lustrous platinum-blonde hair, her flawless complexion. The coolness of her touch. Her ferocity yet fragility just like that of ice made him fall more into her.

'I'd like to meet the crow- princess, My aunt, Princess Ingrid.' Elsa said to a guard in the entrance.

'I would have to check with Her Highness, The royal Crown Princess of Arrendale.' The guard replied bowing to Elsa.

Elsa and Jack waited before the Guard called to Elsa, 'Your Highness, the Crown- Princess seeks your presence.'

Elsa was escorted by a man who was possibly one of the important guards in the security system as he had a Bluetooth earpiece and a walky- talky, he also had a gold pin. Jack followed them.

The castle was amazing. It was painted in green and gold on the whole but the stairs, most of the furniture were brown complimenting to the color of the castle. Plush carpets, antique vases, rather old chandeliers, sofas, coffee tables filled with the fresh goodies , paintings and portraits.

When they reached a door, the escort opened it and said, 'Your highness, The crown- Princess would Join you presently. Please Help Yourself!' and bowed in front of Elsa.

Elsa nodded and thanked the escort.

When Jack and Elsa entered the room, they gasped, for it was a large room with a wooden fireplace in one side while there was a rather comfortable couch opposite to it. There was a coffee table in front of it with a large vase full of fresh flowers like daffodils, roses, petunias, orchids and even fruits. The room was carpeted with the plush red ones, in one end of the room there was a long table filled with cookies, chocolates, ice creams, pies, brownies, fresh fruits, tea and what not?

Elsa hid her amazement and sat down in the couch. A women in her mid 30s entered and announced that the Princess was about to come. With that she bowed to Elsa and attended a call about what gift one was to purchase for the princess.

'Hello Darling.' said a voice. A voice which had a command and love in it.

'Aunt Ingrid!' squealed Elsa. A women in her late 30s hugged the icy girl. She had the platinum blonde hair just like elsa.

Only for a second did her blue eyes waver- as if she saw Jack. When the two princess broke away from their embrace, the elder one dismissed the woman attending call after calls- her personal attendant, Lisa.

'So dear, how did you come! And what pleasant surprise!' Ingrid said.

'Um… Aunt Ingrid… I've got a few questions is all.'

'And you've got Jack Frost with you. Nice to meet you guardian of fun!'

They were taken aback.

'What?' the said in synchronism. Had they just heard right? Did Ingrid Just say that it was nice to meet the guardian of fun?

'Just like I can see my Pitch!' She exclaimed.

Had she just said MY pitch?!


End file.
